In today's busy life, many people don't have time to make snacks from scratch and settle for buying ready to eat snacks. People save time, but the trade off invariably includes extras in the snack that people would prefer not to eat such as artificial colorings and preservatives. People would prefer making snacks themselves and controlling the ingredients, but even making simple snacks like popcorn balls or Rice Krispies® treats typically takes 20 to 30 minutes of prep and cooking time. Plus the chore dirties multiple dishes, uses multiple ingredients and may requires the use of a stove and possibly a candy thermometer. Besides buying ready to eat snacks such as popcorn balls or Rice Krispies® treats one can make snacks the conventional ways using a stove or oven and spend lots of time prepping and cooking. For example, recipes for making popcorn balls requires combining sugar, water, corn syrup, vinegar, salt in a pot on the stove where the ingredients need to be heated to 255 degrees (hard ball stage). Recipes for Rice Krispies® treats require combining butter and marshmallows heated in a pot until everything is melted and then add the Rice Krispies®. Mix and place the mixture in battered pan and serve when cold. There are a number marshmallow related snack making devices in the prior art such as the “Microwave Food Stabilizing Device” (U.S. application Ser. No. 12/134,034) that makes the popular “S'mores” snack. The device works in the microwave and uses the microwaves to heat up the S'more's sandwich consisting of Graham crackers, chocolate bar and marshmallow. A holding device is used to prevent the marshmallow from expanding beyond the S'mores sandwich. Another marshmallow snack making device found in the prior art is the “Marshmallow toasting device”, (U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,403). The electric device attempts to toasts the marshmallows like it was cooked outside on an open fire, but without burning and cooking evenly. The listed solutions don't allow snacks to be made in one minute or less, will dirty more than one dish, may require the use of a stove and other specialized equipment such as a candy thermometer. From the prior art listed, the “Microwave Food Stabilizing Device” makes a S'mores snack quickly in the microwave oven, but the design is limited to making only S'mores and the marshmallow restraining arm teaches away from the proposed method and device that wants the marshmallow to expand and fill the cooking container coating the entire contents with marshmallow. Where as the “Marshmallow toasting device” uses heat for toasting, not a microwave oven, so the marshmallow being toasted does not expand nor expected to operate like the proposed method and device.